the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Murgatroyd
Richard, or Rich as he was referred to in the games, was a player in season three, The Butler Games: Ride or Die. The Butler Games: Ride or Die At the start of the game, Rich was partnered with veteran, Barnie, who made him a part of the Power 6 Alliance (along with veterans Lindsey, Lisa and Ryan, and new player Rachel) When the Tribes were being chosen for the first round, Rich was the one player not chosen. As a result he was sent to exile and automatically qualified to Round Two. Rich used his time in exile to search for the hidden immunity idol, and managed to find one in the main challenge area, hidden inside a viking drinking horn. He was able to procure this without any other players noticing. Rich built up a trust with his fellow alliance members by voting with them to eliminate Katie from the game, but in a shock non-elimination round, she was not eliminated. In the second round, Rich was nominated for elimination by the nomination challenge 'Give-Wrapped'. He was nominated against Barnie, Ryan and Becca. With Becca being the only nominee outside of The Power 6 Alliance, Rich voted alongside his fellow alliance members to eliminate her from the game. In this vote, Rich received one vote to be eliminated, which worried him and began his mistrust of his own alliance. In the third round, Richard's Ride or Die, Barnie, won the Head of House. This allowed Rich to stay under the radar and avoid any nominations. He continued to vote with alliance, once again voting to eliminate Katie from the game. In Round Four, Rich was knocked out of the Twerk It Gurl Head of House competition, which was instead won by alliance member Ryan. Ryan nominated Natalie and Rachel for elimination, despite Tom and Katie remaining in the game outside of the alliance. Rich was focused on winning the Ride or Die Advantage and knowing that they had already broken up two pairings (Becca/Natalie and Josh/Katie), he turned his focus to another. After Lisa was nominated by the double cross, and failed to pull herself off the block during 'The Last Knight' veto competition, Rich and Ryan set a plan into motion to eliminate her from the game - ensuring the break up of another Ride or Die couple. Unsure if they would have the numbers to pull it off, they approached Tom and Barnie with the idea. Barnie believed it was too early to eliminate within the alliance, but being unable to change their minds, he reluctantly agreed to go along with the plan. Lisa was blindsided at the vote and eliminated with 6 out of 9 votes, accusing Barnie as the driving force behind her elimination. In the Fifth Round, Rich, Ryan and Barnie had to ensure that Lisa did not return to the competition during the Battleback competition, and eliminated her from the 'Know it All: Play or Pass' challenge. With the Power Alliance now taking shots at each other, outsider Tom was able to win the Head of House, nominating Lindsey and Barnie for elimination. Rich pulled the double cross and nominated battle-backer Josh for elimination, who was later joined by his ally Katie in a shock jury twist double cross ceremony. During the Can'n'Ball challenge, Rich was the third one eliminated from the challenge, after dropping whilst balancing two limes. In the vote, his alliance planned to vote for Katie, having learnt from Tom and Natalie that they were using the idol to save Josh. Rich voted against his alliance for the first time, choosing to vote alliance member Rachel for elimination instead. With both Rachel and Lindsey receiving two votes, a re-vote for the second of the double elimination was cast. Rich saw the opportunity to rid the game of yet another Ride or Die couple, and changed his vote to Lindsey. With the revote being a tie, the game went to deadlock. Rich and the other players unanimously voted Lindsey out of the competition following an impromptu Lip-Sync Battle. In Round Six, Rich won his first challenge and became Head of House following the 'Colour Code' challenge. He nominated Josh and Lindsey (who had battled back following Natalie's departure from the game) for elimination. With Barnie double-crossed by Tom, Rich saw what he thought was an opportunity to finally get that Ride or Die Advantage. After Barnie failed to win the veto, Rich promised him that he would use the hidden immunity idol to save him from elimination. Rich had no intention of using the idol to save Barnie, and voted out his own Ride or Die in a 6 to 7 vote. Rich, assuming he and Barnie were the only Ride or Die couple remaining, had miscounted. Confused by Natalie's departure from the game, he had forgotten that when Lindsey had returned to the game, she had taken Natalie's place, including her Ride or Die. This then meant that Tom and Lindsey were awarded the Ride or Die advantage, which allowed them to instantly eliminate one player from the game. Rich was forced to use his idol so that he was not eligible to be eliminated in this way. For losing his Ride or Die, Rich was presented the 'Guardian Angel' punishment, wherein Barnie would compete for him in the next challenge - 'Fallen Friends'. Barnie helped other players during this competition and purposefully got himself eliminated to ensure Rich did not win Head of House again. He was nominated for elimination alongside Lindsey by Head of House, Tom. He failed to take himself off the block during the Mastermind Map veto challenge, which was won by ally Ryan. Ryan did not use the veto to save him, much to Richard's disappointment. In the vote, Rich voted to eliminate Lindsey from the game, but received the majority vote, getting eliminated just shy of the semi-final. In the semi-final challenges, Rich was not chosen to compete alongside any of the finalist. In the final vote, he voted for Rachel to be crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Ride or Die. Awards In season three, Rich was awarded the 'Snake in the Grass' award for his sneaky game tactics and for being the villain of the season. Despite being part of the Power 6 Alliance, Rich campaigned against fellow alliance member, Lisa and was one of the driving forces behind her blindside. He also promised to use his immunity idol to save his Ride-Or-Die from elimination, but never had any intention of using it. He secretly voted against his own alliance from the third round, despite his alliance remaining loyal to him. Competition History Voting History Head of House History Trivia * The only new player in season three to have won a Head of House competition. * The first parent to ever compete in The Butler Games. * The first male to ever be exiled, meaning he was ineligible to compete in the first round of season three. Category:Richard Murgatroyd Category:Season Three Players Category:Male Players Category:Head of House